In The Dark
by Elegant-Dreamer
Summary: Rated for possible graphic violence in further chapters. Sakura is escaping an unknown enemy will Syaoran be able to help her or will they both die...(I want 1 review before I continue and thats all I ask)


Disclaimer: CCS Does not belong to me thank you very much!!!!!  
  
  
  
IN THE DARK PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
The forest was dark and muggy and it was all she could do to run. The mud was sticking to her shoes and splashing up at her face as she ran through the swamp trying to escape the mysterious force that was chasing her. She could barely see through her mud stained face as she ran into something or rather someone. The strange figure grabbed hold of her as she began doing her best to escape but it was not letting go of her, her eyes blurred and soon she passed out in the arms of the stranger. About three hours later the girl woke up and clung to the sheets strewn about her as though she were waking up from a dream just then a boy entered the room carrying various herbs and patches.  
  
  
  
" Ah I see your awake I'm glad. Are you feeling well?" A young boy no older then 18 with messy auburn hair and dark golden amber eyes looked at the girl with kindness and concern and he began to mix some herbs together in a bowl.  
  
  
  
" Who are you? And how did I get here?" A young lady about 17 years of age was sitting up groggily. She had long wavy light chestnut hair and emerald green eyes that a person could get lost in for eternity.  
  
  
  
" The name's Li Syaoran, you can call me Syaoran. It's a pleasure to meet you. You collided into me in the forest and began to panic I tried to calm you down but next thing I know you've fainted it my arms! I hope your feeling better." Syaoran had finished mixing the herbs and made his way over to the bed. "Here try some of this it should make you feel better." He handed her a mug full of the strange mixture.  
  
  
  
" Thanks this is really kind of you. By the way my name is Kinomoto Sakura, I guess you can call me Sakura." `Who is this guy? And why is he being so nice to me? `  
  
  
  
" No problem so why were you so afraid back there in the forest?" Syaoran stopped mixing the herbs and looked at her with his intent dark amber eyes. Sakura could only turn her gaze away from his penetrating eyes.  
  
  
  
" I...I can't tell you I'm sorry. Maybe I should just leave." As Sakura said this she began to sit up on the bed and attempt to leave.  
  
  
  
" Iie! Please your, your not well yet why don't you just get some rest I'm sorry for asking you don't have to tell me anything just please don't go!" `Wait a second! Why do I want her to stay so badly, I've never even let anyone into my home before let alone ask her to stay? What makes her different? `  
  
  
  
" Okay I can only stay for one night then I must be on my way again. By the way, if you don't mind my asking, what were those herbs you were mixing they smell horrible!" Syaoran looked down at the bowl and blushed just the tiniest bit. Sakura giggled a little at him.  
  
  
  
" Oh this is your medicine. I noticed you had some scrapes on you so I made this remedy." By now Syaoran's blush had disappeared although now Sakura was cringing at the thought of having to drink the horrible smelling mixture.  
  
  
  
" Hoe! I don't have to drink that...do I?" Sakura just stared at the bowl in terror as Syaoran now got his turn to laugh at her.  
  
  
  
" Iie you just rub it on the wound. I would never make someone as beautiful as you drink something that bad!" Just as Syaoran finished he realized what he had said and blushed right along with Sakura.  
  
  
  
" Thank goodness! I think I'd rather go back into the forest then drink that!" Sakura cringed at the thought of going back to the forest but ignored her thoughts and just laughed. Syaoran handed her the bowl and Sakura began to rub the horrible smelling remedy onto her wounds.  
  
  
  
"So what does hoe mean? I've never heard that word before." Syaoran looked up from twiddling his thumbs.  
  
  
  
"Hoe? Oh that's just an expression I use." She began to try and apply the remedy under shirt but was just making more of a mess. Syaoran sighed watching her trying to apply it and walked over to her bedside.  
  
  
  
" Would you like me to put that on for you? You're making quite the mess trying on your own." He sat on a chair beside her bed and she handed him the bowl while turning her back to him and lifting the back of her shirt.  
  
  
  
" Thanks," she murmured as she heard him gasp. " What? What's wrong?" She was now blushing severely thinking she had done something wrong.  
  
  
  
" What kind of monster could do this to you? I saw the marks on your legs that why I made this remedy but your back if far worse!" His mouth was gapping at the deep lashes running across her spine.  
  
  
  
" Oh I didn't realize it was that bad I'm sorry." Sakura hung her head and averted her gaze to the floor. Syaoran noticed her sadness and felt bad for his remark.  
  
  
  
" I'm sorry for making you sad please cheer up like I said before we don't have to talk about anything you don't want to." He began to rub the remedy across her back `his hands they're so soft and gentle, ` Sakura thought with her eyes closed taking in every stroke.  
  
  
  
'What could have happened to Sakura? These marks are so horrible her face is so kind how could anyone harm such an angel? If ever I find the person who did this to her they will be sorry...wait a second why do I care so much about to risk my own life?' Syaoran continued to struggle in his mind as to why he would be helping her while at the same time her savored being so close to her. About 15 minutes later he reluctantly finished with the remedy and began cooking dinner for the two of them.  
  
  
  
" Um Syaoran, I appreciate all you've done for me," ` why can't I just tell him that I'm leaving! I have no attachment to him yet his gentle touch I don't want to be away from him`  
  
  
  
"No problem Sakura. Do you like Yaki-Udon and Oyakodon and let's see darn no chocolate left how about a strawberry shortcake?" He began looking through his cupboards to make sure he had all the nessecary ingredients. Suddenly he heard a sharp scream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well I hope you all like it I fixed the format (I think) Sorry for it being so short and the cliffy and all that i'll try to do better next time please review good or bad I want to know what you think. 


End file.
